


Vértigo en las puntas de tus dedos

by manisseta



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo y su concepto de terapia de choque para inducirle a Mark algo de amor propio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vértigo en las puntas de tus dedos

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado para [este prompt](http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/627.html?thread=541555#t541555) de [musguita](http://musguita.livejournal.com/) en [laredsocial](http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/). Reposteo.

Como tantas otras cosas en Mark, es algo que va saliendo a la superfície a borbotones, y para cuando Eduardo entiende lo que significan las burbujas, lo único que le queda es lanzarse a las aguas, tranquilas sólo en apariencia, y tratar de rescatar a Mark de su propia tontería.

***

El plan sólo implica mover el espejo de cuerpo entero que tienen en la habitación, instalado allí desde hace unos meses a petición de Eduardo, ya que a Mark no le importa si la ropa que lleva tiene arrugas o sombras sospechosas. Mientras cambia el espejo de sitio, lo coloca en el centro del cuarto de forma que refleje la cama, Eduardo piensa que tendría que haberse percatado antes, que tendría que tener la lección aprendida: que dentro de la gran gama de cosas de las que Mark aparentemente pasa, pocas de ellas son realmente irrelevantes.

Hace tiempo que Mark lidia mejor con sus debilidades, casi el mismo tiempo que Eduardo tiene aceptado que no puede presionarle para que las confiese y las supere sólo porque Eduardo quiera que lo haga, porque él quiera que esté bien. Si eso ya es algo difícil para los seres humanos normales, esperarlo de Mark es estúpido y muy injusto. Eduardo no lo espera de sí mismo, pero también es cierto que a Mark le quiere más. 

Es una de las cosas más complicadas (en esto de tener la vida medio propia medio del otro) el sacarse las faltas. Es necesario, también. No para ganar algo, sino para que el otro no pierda. En realidad se trata de no dejar solo al otro, y eso es algo que hasta Mark tiene sabido. 

Lo han hecho las suficientes veces como para que haya devenido un pacto tácito entre ellos. Eduardo intuye que este caso es diferente, que aquí se trata de una manía, de una forma de pensar que Mark arrastra probablemente desde siempre y que esta... _estrategia_ , por llamarla así, se está basando en el ataque y derribo y que no va a solucionar nada de un día para otro. Pero vale la pena intentarlo, hoy, y ver qué pasa, qué resultados da, y qué puede hacer Eduardo en el futuro para que Mark vea lo que sus ojos no creen. 

Eduardo se sienta en el borde de la cama, encarando el espejo, y espera. Cuando Mark sale del baño con una toalla envuelta entorno a las caderas, Eduardo sonríe, de lo más contento con su vida, su estrategia y lo poco a la imaginación que deja el ajuar de esta casa. Mark lo mira con las cejas levantadas y la expresión suspicaz.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunta en tono neutro y Eduardo sólo se encoje de hombros, porque tiene que ser muy obvio, lo que pasa. Eduardo extiende la mano hacia Mark y éste por fin parece comprender sus intenciones, un _ah_ suave y más que conforme escapándose de sus labios, mientras enlaza sus dedos con los de Eduardo. 

Eduardo le guía hasta que tiene a Mark situado entre las piernas, su ombligo a la altura ideal para que Eduardo hunda un poco la lengua en él, muerda con suavidad la piel tierna del vientre de alrededor. Con la estrategia en mente Eduardo ya lleva como veinte minutos ansioso y duro en los pantalones, y el sonido de la respiración de Mark acelerándose es poderosamente desarmante. Igual que la sensación en su lengua al seguir los músculos de su abdomen, las líneas de sus caderas, el sabor de las gotas que aún resbalan por ellas. 

Cuando Mark hunde sus dedos en el pelo de Eduardo y ejerce un poco de presión, sugiriendo con sutilidad y ternura que Eduardo puede lanzarse a hacer eso que lleva un rato insinuando, los intereses de Eduardo empiezan a colisionar, porque sí, tiene unas ganas tremendas de eliminar la toalla de la escena y hundir la cara entre las piernas de Mark hasta que le oiga ahogándose en su propia saliva. Por otra parte, la estrategia necesita algo de lucidez, y Eduardo tiende a perder la cabeza cuando le hace mamadas a Mark.

Las cosas se complican cuando éste, ajeno al conflicto, deshace el nudo de la toalla y ésta cae a sus pies. Eduardo tiene que hace un esfuerzo muy grande, un esfuerzo _muy grande_ , por apartar la mirada de la polla de Mark y dirigir sus ojos hacia arriba. El panorama en esta dirección tampoco es que se lo esté poniendo fácil, con Mark mordiéndose el labio y mirándole con ojos un tanto suplicantes, la piel del vientre que Eduardo ha estado mordiendo y lamiendo enrojecida y húmeda. Eduardo se nota el cuello sudado en contacto con las palmas de Mark, se nota los dedos tensos por el esfuerzo que está haciendo por no tocarle, se nota punzadas por toda la piel, tan finas y con tanta puntería, ensañándose con los nervios en su estómago, en el pecho, entre las piernas. Tan sólo con mirar a Mark, el cuerpo de Eduardo se estremece, en la superficie y en las entrañas, y ni cuando tiene la cabeza fría y serena ni cuando la tiene nublada por el deseo, Eduardo puede entender por qué Mark no se considera _físicamente_ catalizador de esta reacción. 

(Esta reacción que están suya como de Eduardo porque la provoca él, solamente él.)

De todas las vanidades del mundo, y de todas las que tiene Mark, le falta ésta. Eduardo le toleraría los _qué más da, si me queda todo igual_ o los _pero qué importa, si nadie va a mirarme a mí_ si fuera una modestia real. Durante mucho tiempo ha pensado que lo era, que a Mark no le importaba su aspecto físico porque _no_ le importaba su aspecto físico.

Hasta que hubo un comentario matizado con cierto desprecio que puso en alerta a Eduardo.E iban llegando otros, y Eduardo no sabía que hacer con ellos y no controlaba sus réplicas, y sólo le salían sandeces nerviosas nada inspiradoras, que a los oídos de Mark seguramente sonaban como la típica frase vacía de convicción que alguien dice cuando se cansa de oír las quejas de otra persona. Y que Mark haya podido llegar a pensar que Eduardo puede llegar a ser así de insincero con él le provoca un dolor agudo en el pecho, culpable y frustrado. 

Pero es casi peor pensar que, esas veces que Eduardo le ha obligado a plantarse delante del espejo y colocarse bien corbatas, camisas o chaquetas que siempre, siempre le quedan bien (porque Mark es _así_ de guapo, y además Eduardo tiene un gusto estupendo con la ropa), Mark se haya mirado y no haya visto nada en especial. O peor, se haya visto feo. 

Y ese es un error que Eduardo no piensa consentirle. 

Con el corazón latiendo algo más tranquilo y las ideas más claras en la mente, Eduardo por fin se atreve a tocar a Mark, deja pasear las manos por la curva de su culo y se inclina hacia él con determinación, rodea a Mark los labios y se esfuerza por deja una capa de saliva sobre la piel tirante. Mark parece estar quedándose sin aire en los pulmones, y el sonido zozobra delicioso en sus oídos. Entonces Eduardo detiene la acción unos instantes y de nuevo levanta la vista. 

-¿Sabes qué me ha dicho la camarera del bar cuando te has ido al baño?

Mark tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando por fin abre los ojos lentamente, Eduardo sabe con certeza que no tiene ni idea de lo que acaba de preguntarle. 

-Qué -susurra Mark, como por reflejo y Eduardo sonríe, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. 

-Que si sabes lo que me ha dicho la camarera cuando te has ido al baño -repite Eduardo tranquilamente, masajeando con suavidad la piel atrapada entre sus manos. Mark le mira confundido y excitado, los ojos brillantes, y tras varios parpadeos, por fin entra en el diálogo. 

-¿La camarera del bar?, ¿la rubia que...?

Eduardo sonríe, muerde un poco la piel debajo de su ombligo a modo de recompensa. 

-Sip, la rubia que. 

La-rubia-que es la camarera que les ha estado atendiendo en el bar Eduardo y Mark han ido a parar después de salirse a la mitad de una película tan insulsa que incluso Mark se estaba poniendo nervioso. Pretendían que fuera una noche tranquila, de ahí el cine, pero termina por no serlo, porque es sábado, y septiembre cuando todavía hace calor incluso de noche, y emborracharse un poco con el novio en esas circunstancias puede ser muy gratificante. 

Sobre todo cuando la camarera no deja de tirarle los trastos a Mark de forma tan flagrante que _incluso Mark_ se da cuenta. Eduardo ha pasado la velada medio muerto de risa medio sintiéndose culpable, porque por mucho que Mark aferrara la mano de Eduardo sobre su pecho o le besara en público de una forma sólo justificable por dos daiquiris y una posición como objeto de atención y lujuria que no sabe como manejar, la-rubia-que ha estado toda el tiempo pasándose por su mesa para preguntar(le a Mark) si estaba todo bien, si las bebidas estaba adecuadas a sus gustos y si, cayendo en el más típico de los tópicos, había algo más que necesitaran de ella. 

Pero su oferta más atrevida la ha lanzado aprovechando la ausencia de Mark para ir al baño. 

-Me ha dicho -continua Eduardo, deslizando con cuidado las palabras sobre la piel de Mark-. Que si alguna vez nos apetecía celebrar una fiesta privada, muy privada, ella estaría más que dispuesta a ser la tercera invitada. 

-No jodas -dice Mark con una carcajada entrecortada; Eduardo tiene la frente apoyada sobre su vientre y le nota la risa bajarle al estómago. 

-Ajá -responde Eduardo con languidez, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Y me ha hecho una puntualización que te gustará saber. 

-No me digas -dice Mark y Eduardo sonríe con satisfacción al notarle una desesperación incipiente en la voz que pretende sonar arrogante. Eduardo le comprende perfectamente. Hace ya rato que el mismo no puede dejar de mirar de reojo la polla de Mark, expuesta para él, rosada, y _esperándole_ , y aunque esto de ir retrasando la acción tiene su punto, no es fácil de llevar. Para aliviar a Mark y aliviarse un poco también él, decide dedicarle un poco de tiempo al asunto, lamer la punta, besarla, rodearla con los labios y abarcar un poco más, y un poco más, atrayendo a Mark hacia él hasta que prácticamente lo tiene metido en la garganta. A Mark se le escapa un gemido de sorpresa y de alivio, y Eduardo casi que deja la estrategia para otro día cuando nota que el cuerpo de Mark se balancea peligrosamente sobre sus pies, la espalda se le curva hacia atrás y las caderas le van hacia delante, hacia la boca de Eduardo. Eduardo le empuja entonces en la dirección contraria, lamentando el quejido de Mark ante la pérdida, pero obligado a seguir adelante con el plan, y con ganas de hacerlo.

-Me ha dicho -murmura, procurando que el poco aire que le queda y se le escapa entre las sílabas roce la piel mojada con su propia saliva- que sin ánimo de ofenderme, el que le interesabas eras tú, pero que yo no estaba nada mal tampoco. Ahora bien... si yo estaba dispuesto a dejarte libre por una noche... - mientras pronuncia esas palabras, Eduardo hunde los dedos en la piel de Mark con una fuerza que le arranca a éste un ligero gruñido de la garganta. En el momento en que la muchacha le había hecho la propuesta, Eduardo había reído y había declinado la oferta educadamente. Una caminata de vuelta a casa (con sus besos y tropiezos en las esquinas) y varios vasos de agua después, los efectos del alcohol empiezan a desaparecer mientras otros sentimientos bastante más feos ganan terreno, y que se propongan este tipo de planes con Mark implicado no le parece tan divertido. 

Pero ése no es el asunto en cuestión. Ahora. 

El asunto es cuestión es que Mark, por alguna razón, está riendo con muy poco aire pero con burla, como si Eduardo acabara de decir una gran estupidez. 

-Por favor, Wardo. 

-¿Qué? Me lo ha dicho, Mark. 

-Y tú te lo has creído, claro. 

Eduardo parpadea.

-¿Me he creído el qué?

-La camarera se ha pasado toda la noche tratando de picarte -dice Mark, en su tono habitual de poseedor de la razón universal-. Hacía como que me tiraba los trastos para ponerte celoso. Qué... O sea, ¿creías en serio que iba detrás de mí? -Mark niega con la cabeza, medio riendo otra vez-. Venga ya.

Eduardo le mira boquiabierto. 

No sabe si levantarse, cogerle de los hombros y zarandearle hasta que se le pase la idiotez o seguir chupándole la polla hasta que se le doblen las rodillas y caiga al suelo y del golpe le venga la epifanía. Una de las dos cosas tiene que funcionar. Algo tiene que funcionar, y Eduardo espera sinceramente que sea esto que está a punto de hacer. 

Mark no puede totalmente inconsciente del mundo que le rodea y obviamente sabrá que hay gente que se siente atraída a él, empezando por Eduardo. Pero Eduardo intuye que Mark sitúa las raíces de esa atracción en razones equivocadas. Es como si Mark pensara que lo único que provoca en otra gente se mueve en el espectro entre envidia y temor, no ve sinceridad en las sonrisas que recibe, ni admiración en los ojos que le idolatran. Eduardo se niega a que Mark piense tan mal de sí mismo y por un instante, la resolución a mostrarle estas cosas es tal que la mente viaja en direcciones desbocadas, y se encuentra pensando que a lo mejor no es tan mala idea, hacer un trío con la camarera y cuando Mark no se la pueda quitar de encima, ése, _ése_ será el momento para zarandearle y repetirle muchas veces, para que se le quede bien gravado, _ves, so tonto, cómo al que quiere tirarse es a ti_. 

Claro que en ese momento, Mark pulveriza este pensamiento al deslizar su mano por la mejilla de Eduardo, trazar con la punta de los dedos su boca. Eduardo siente las cosquillas chispear en sus labios, los moja de saliva con la lengua.

-¿Qué pasa, Wardo? -pregunta Mark. Eduardo niega con la cabeza, pero el _no_ va más bien dirigido al universo para que sepa que no, de ninguna manera piensa Eduardo dejar que alguien toque esto, esto que hay entre Mark y él. 

Eduardo se pone de pie, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Mark, sólo el instante necesario y en la dirección concreta, para hacer a Mark entender. Mark sonríe muy ligeramente pero contento, y empieza a desabrochar los pantalones de Eduardo mientras él le observa hacerlo. 

-¿Sabes qué creo yo? -susurra Eduardo y los ojos de Mark vuelven un instante a él antes de volver a concentrarse en su tarea de dejar sin pantalones a Eduardo. 

-¿Qué?, ¿qué crees tú? -Mark deja caer cinturón y pantalones al suelo, y de un estirón nada delicado aparta también la ropa interior. 

-Creo que la camarera al verte ha pensado que estabas buenísimo -afirma Eduardo con voz serena, y Mark frunce el ceño y le mira con incredulidad, como si Eduardo acabara de anunciar que piensa apuntarse a un cursillo de canto coral. 

-Qué dices -murmulla Mark, colocando las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de Eduardo, paseándolas por la camisa suavemente antes de empezar a desabrochar los botones. Eduardo se da un poco de tiempo para responder, se permite disfrutar del cosquilleo que le provoca en los sentidos el sonido de las manos de Mark resbalando por la tela, su calidez filtrándose por las texturas y encendiendo la piel de Eduardo. Eduardo espera que la camisa haya caído encima de la cama para poner de nuevo sus manos sobre las caderas de Mark, apretarle contra él y después del gemido que se les escapa a ambos ante el contacto, para murmularle al oído que, 

-Lo sé porque yo también lo pensé, la primera vez que te vi. 

Mark se estremece levemente y agacha la cabeza, esconde la cara contra el hombro de Eduardo, ya que toda la vergüenza que no tiene en su vida cotidiana le tiene que entrar justo ahora. Y quizás por eso su siguiente movimiento es el que es, un ataque defensivo en toda regla, besando a Eduardo furiosamente como si quisiera drenar su boca de aire, saliva, y esas palabras que no sabe asimilar. Pero Mark no sabe que no han hecho más que empezar, y Eduardo le devuelve el beso con la misma fuerza, satisfecho con la ventaja que por una vez está seguro de llevar. 

Cuando el aire reclama de nuevo espacio entre ellos, Eduardo no se lo piensa ni un segundo más y cogiéndole por los hombros, obliga a Mark a darse la vuelta y a encarar el espejo. Salvo un _hmmm_ bastante entusiasmado ante las posibilidades de la nueva posición, la presencia del espejo justo ahí no provoca ninguna reacción en él. Porque Mark no se mira en el espejo, Mark no sabe dónde está el espejo habitualmente en esa habitación. Así que Mark y su talento para no ver las cosas ni siquiera cuando tienen dos metros y están delante de sus narices tardan un poco en darse cuenta de que Eduardo le está observando por encima del hombro, fascinado. 

Es una imagen que en un principio le resulta extraña, a pesar de que se sabe a Mark de memoria; reconoce todas y cada una de las líneas que se intuyen en el espejo, ha tocado y lamido todas las sombras que la luz tenue de la mesilla de noche proyecta sobre su piel. Pero a pesar de toda su admiración por el cuerpo de Mark (desde la cicatriz que tiene donde empieza la mandíbula hasta la marca que deja el sol alrededor de su tobillo dónde suele haber calcetines impidiéndole el paso), cuando lo tiene a su disposición (siempre que quiere) Eduardo no se dedica tanto a la contemplación como a la actuación directa y concreta, siempre moviéndose entre parcelas de piel, dedicándose por completo a cada rincón y a las posibilidades que éste sugiere (rascar suavemente con las uñas la piel de detrás de las rodillas, morder y chupar ese lugar justo detrás de la oreja, recorrer con la lengua la línea que baja de la espalda al culo).

Pero ahora Eduardo siente la misma sensación que le embriaga los sentidos cuando hace esas cosas, con el simple hecho de mirar a Mark, verle así, tan expuesto, tan entero, tan guapo. Le pasa muchas veces, en realidad, pero nunca lo ha sentido de forma tan intensa, tan acaparadora, y probablemente es por el tono revelador del asunto, por el darse cuenta ahora mismo de que este aspecto de Mark, esta belleza, no la compartirá nunca con nadie. Solamente con el propio Mark. 

-Mírate, Mark -susurra Eduardo con la voz cada vez más ronca.- Parece que te hayan hecho a propósito para volverme loco. 

Mark suelta un _qué_ confuso divertido y alarmado, e intenta darse la vuelta de espaldas al espejo, pero Eduardo se lo impide a tiempo, con manos firmes pero amables le retiene por los hombros en el mismo punto. Sus miradas se encuentran en el espejo y Eduardo no lo puede evitar, se inclina hacia el cuello de Mark, fija los ojos delante y ve sus dientes hundiéndose en la piel, ve la boca de Mark abrirse involuntariamente de manera obscena y sabe que este es el momento de lanzarse a ello, de atrapar a Mark entre sus brazos y palabras y no dejarle escapar. 

Las cosas siempre parecen más fáciles en la teoría, claro, y el cerebro de Eduardo casi se cortocircuita cuando al rodear la cintura de Mark con el brazo y presionar sus cuerpos juntos, su polla va a chocar con las nalgas de Mark. No ayuda mucho que Mark responda moviendo con suavidad las caderas, una danza alentadora, ni de que se esté mordiendo el labio hasta volverlo rojo sangre. Eduardo tiene que reunir mucha fuerza de voluntad, _toda_ , para conseguir que Mark pare ese balanceo que le está matando, y murmurarle al oído que tenga _un poco de paciencia, cariño_. 

Los ojos de Mark vuelven a encontrar los suyos en el espejo, algo inquietos. Eduardo sonríe y le besa el hombro, el cuello, el pelo, la mejilla, porque siempre que empieza a besar a Mark es difícil no emocionarse con la ruta a seguir. Además Eduardo sabe que ése en concreto es un recorrido que suele terminar con un Mark tembloroso en sus brazos y, efectivamente, para cuando Eduardo deja de mordisquearle la oreja y aprovecha la debilidad de la zona para empezar a hablarle, el equilibrio de Mark se sostiene en lo precario. 

Pero Eduardo lo aguanta con fuerza, mantiene los pies de ambos bien asentados sobre el suelo y (de momento) no les piensa dejar caer.

-Voy a pedirte que hagas una cosa por mí, Mark, o si no esto no tendrá sentido-. Mark parpadea lentamente, respirando por boca, todavía con el cuello suelto y relajado después del repaso que Eduardo le acaba de dar. 

-¿Wardo? -pregunta en tono sospechoso, pero también curioso. 

-Voy a pedirte que haga lo que te haga, te toque donde te toque, tú _no_ vas a cerrar los ojos-. Eduardo sujeta a Mark firmemente por la barbilla hasta que de nuevo sus ojos y los de Eduardo se atrapan en un punto del espejo.- Te pido que mires todo el rato en el espejo, _nos_ mires, y procura no cerrar los ojos en ningún momento, ¿está claro?

-Pero...-Mark espeta, obviamente sin idea de cómo completar la frase. 

-¿Pero qué? -replica Eduardo con dulzura. Mark le mira completamente perdido. 

-¿Por qué...?, ¿que es lo que...? 

-Lo que quiero, Mark -le interrumpe Eduardo- es que veas lo mismo que veo yo. 

Aparentemente Mark no tiene argumentos con los que responder a eso, así que cierra la boca y abre mucho los ojos. Eduardo sonríe, y la ráfaga de afecto que le bate la sangre le impulsa a abrazarse un poco más a Mark, a crear una fricción que de acuerdo con el plan no es más que tortura innecesaria. Pero los ojos de Mark siguen fijos en el cristal, observando a Eduardo encenderse por el mero hecho de estar pegado a su cuerpo, y eso es lo importante. Eduardo quiere saber que Mark se da cuenta de las cosas que le pasan a Eduardo cuando le tiene cerca. 

-A veces, Mark -empieza Eduardo, muy suavemente- me pregunto cómo me las apaño cada día para salir de la cama, cuando dentro tengo... esto -añade, recorriendo el torso de Mark de arriba a bajo-. Tengo este ombligo -y le repasa el círculo con el pulgar- tengo estos estos hombros -y le da un suave mordisco al derecho- tengo estas caderas -y con las manos sigue las dos diagonales, hacia el punto de convergencia, uno de sus lugares favoritos, con diferencia- tu polla, tengo tu polla -dice con voz profunda, confesando lo que no es un secreto pero aún así suena sagrado, y Mark se recuesta más todavía sobre Eduardo, su cuerpo se inclina abandonándose al tacto de sus dedos, y empieza a parpadear de manera pesada y peligrosa. Eduardo utiliza sólo una mano para rodearle la erección; la otra la sube al cuello de Mark para asegurarse de que no se sienta tentado a desviar la mirada, no trate de huir cuando el espejo le muestre cómo le cambia la expresión, como se le altera la respiración cuando Eduardo acaricia, aprieta y tira, sonsacándole jadeos a cada movimiento de mano, sonsacándole su nombre, _Wardo, Wardo_ , deshecho en vibraciones-. Me complicas mucho la vida, Mark, de verdad -sigue Eduardo, una reprimenda que no contiene reproche- ¿Sabes lo que es estar en una reunión y empezar a pensar en lo guapo que estabas por la mañana en la cama?, ¿o tirado en sofá?, ¿o caminando descalzo por la casa? Joder, cuando te veo ponerte de puntillas descalzo en la cocina... Te subiría a la mesa y te chuparía la polla ahí mis...

-¿Por qué hablas en condicional? -le interrumpe Mark, la voz desafiante y melosa, y pasado un segundo de incertidumbre, Eduardo suelta una carcajada suave, sorprendida pero de la mejor de las maneras, y Mark le devuelve una sonrisa cómplice en el espejo. Porque sí, bien es verdad no hay superficie inapropiada en esta casa sobre la cual Eduardo no haya abierto a Mark de piernas y le haya deshecho con la lengua. 

-Tienes razón, no es que me corte. Tengo esta suerte -susurra con afecto.- Puedo hacerte lo que quiera cuando quiera, y no sabes lo que eso me hace, Mark, saber que me dejas hacerte estas cosas, que tú sepas que me las puedes hacer a mí -Mark esboza de nuevo una sonrisa temblorosa, y Eduardo tiene que morderse el labio con fuerza para no lanzarse a cómersela de los labios. En lugar de eso, les hace avanzar un paso más hacia el espejo, su reflejo aumenta en tamaño y nitidez, y Mark traga saliva con un deje de aprensión que Eduardo no quiere que exista-. Eh, cariño, _mírate_. Mírate lo guapo que estás, lo guapo que eres. Eres increíble -y esto último parece ser demasiado. Mark cierra los ojos y suspira profundamente, y Eduardo le concede esos segundos, mientras él atrapa con los dientes el lóbulo de su oreja, desliza la lengua por la curva roja del sofoco y la vergüenza. Deja que sea Mark el que vuelva abrir los ojos, el que decide si quiere continuar con esto o ya está cansado de tanta parafernalia. 

Pero por alguna razón, Mark parece resuelto a seguir adelante con este juego cuyo objetivo Eduardo está convencido de que sólo intuye vagamente, y les mira, y _se mira_ , en el espejo con los ojos brillantes de provocación y lujuria. Eduardo les hace dar una vuelta de noventa grados, les coloca a ambos de perfil, y para su satisfacción, Mark sigue con la mirada fija donde Eduardo le ha dicho que la tenga.

Pero Eduardo no tiene reglas a las que someterse, así que aprovecha el angulo del cuello de Mark para empezar de nuevo a besarlo, a subir y bajar las curvas, a chupar y succionar la piel hasta que Mark se vuelve completamente maleable. Por un instante parece que vaya a rendirse y apartar la vista, pero Eduardo está presto a impedirlo, con los dedos le reconduce la mandíbula hacia el lado correcto, ríe suavemente cuando oye a Mark sisear entre dientes _cabrón_.

Eduardo se separa un poco de Mark, lo suficiente para tener espacio y poder pasear una mano por la espalda de Mark, detenerla en un punto justo en la mitad de la columna y ejercer presión con las yemas de los dedos. 

-Justo aquí, Mark, tienes un grupo de pecas pequeñitas, muy juntas. Parecen motas de canela. No se si te has dado cuenta alguna vez, pero cuando te beso la espalda, cuando voy bajando siguiendo la columna hasta llegar al culo... Siempre me paro un rato ahí, me encanta morderte justo ahí. ¿Lo habías notado? -Eduardo no espera realmente que responda, y cuando ve a Mark asintiendo fervientemente con la cabeza, siente algo así como un puñetazo en el estómago, pero el dolor no es malo, sino intenso, poderoso-. Tienes una espalda preciosa -continua en tono fascinado, porque la espalda de Mark bien se lo merece, por esos hombros tan perfectos con los que empieza y el culo tan bien hecho con el que acaba-. Me encanta morderte y tocarte aquí, me encanta hacerlo antes de bajar hasta culo y abrirte con la lengua -Eduardo se deja caer en el suelo sin ningún cuidado y el dolor en las rodillas se lo reprocha, pero vale la pena con tal de oír a Mark exclamarse, como si no se esperara para nada este giro argumental. 

-Wardo -suspira Mark con la voz hecha añicos. 

Eduardo le dedica una sonrisa radiante antes de advertirle en tono conversacional que, 

-No hagas trampas. Los ojos en el espejo, Mark -y sin más preámbulo abre las nalgas de Mark con las manos y empieza a lamer el espacio entremedias, todos sus sentidos rápidamente copados por las sensaciones que se apelotonan en su interior: la tensión de sus piernas, de su propia erección desatendida ya por demasiado tiempo, el frío del suelo en las rodillas y en los pies, los dedos calientes de Mark que a tientas vienen a posarse encima de los suyos, ayudándole a sujetar, facilitándole el camino a la lengua de Eduardo para que se la meta dentro, diluya la tensión de los músculos con saliva, vaya abriéndole con delicadeza pero sin titubeo. Acceder a Mark, a su cuerpo pero también a su corazón, siempre se ha basado en eso, en no pensárselo demasiado antes de dar un paso adelante pero también en saber calcular bien las consecuencias. No es fácil, nunca lo será, pero Eduardo ya se ha hecho con unos cuantos trucos para conseguir que Mark le abra las puertas tan sólo con verle venir, y ahora que tiene esto en su vida no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo. 

De reojo comprueba que Mark se está portando bien, y observa con ojos salvajes como Eduardo le come el culo. Es la visión más fantástica que Eduardo ha contemplado de reojo en su vida. Da un último lametón, regocijándose del sollozo involuntario que le roba a Mark, y moviéndose aceleradamente se pone de pie, atrapa de nuevo a Mark por la cintura, enreda los dedos en su pelo y le hace girar la cabeza hacia atrás, para que Eduardo pueda morderle la boca y cobrarse la saliva que acaba de dejar en su cuerpo. Mark le devuelve el beso con fiereza, y parece que se hayan propuesto asfixiarse, porque no se dejan escapar hasta que los pulmones duelen en protesta. 

-Me encanta tu culo, Mark -anuncia Eduardo muy seriamente, con la voz seca e impropia, como si acabaran de estrangularle. A pesar de la sus propios esfuerzos por hacerse con un poco del aire que parece haberse vuelto escaso en la habitación, a Mark se le escapa una carcajada ronca. 

- _Por dios_ , Eduardo. 

-Tienes un culo estupendo. Y es una opinión popular, aunque tú no lo creas... y a mí me dé un poco de rabia que la gente vaya por ahí pasándote revista. 

-Wardo -repite Mark, incrédulo, pero Eduardo de nuevo le deja sin posibilidad de contraataque al deslizarle los dedos entre las nalgas, buscar la entrada húmeda con saliva y meterle un dedo en el cuerpo. Mark se dobla instintivamente y Eduardo le deja, le recorre la línea de la columna con las uñas mientras con la otra mano desliza el dedo dentro y fuera, aguarda a que los gemidos de Mark le den la señal para introducir un segundo dedo, que resbala hacia dentro con algo más de dificultad. Eduardo alarga el otro brazo hacia atrás, hacia la cama, donde ha dejado el frasco de lubricante preparado antes de que Mark saliera de la ducha. 

El cuerpo de Mark está vibrando de los pies a la cabeza para cuando Eduardo siente que puede meter y sacar los tres dedos con una facilidad cuasi obscena. Por mucho que los sonidos que se escapan de la boca de Mark le tengan maravillado, Eduardo no puede permitirle que se abandone a la incoherencia antes del acto final. Ralentiza el ritmo de sus dedos y procura no ejercer presión sobre la próstata de Mark, no todavía, mantenerle un poco más al borde del abismo mientras Eduardo susurra todo lo que le queda por decir. 

-Pero... ¿sa-sabes lo que me gusta más de ti? -Eduardo masajea suavemente la nuca de Mark, rendida y expuesta, para después obligarle a levantar poco a poco la mandíbula, mostrar su rostro de nuevo al espejo. Mark tiene los ojos encendidos de ganas, y también con una brizna de enfado, como reprochándole a Eduardo que aún le dure el discurso, y esta visión de Mark así, desesperado, ahogado, y aún así expectante, esperando a Eduardo, manteniendo los nervios a ralla para escucharle, es sencillamente más de lo que Eduardo puede resistir. 

-No hagas trampas -advierte Eduardo, y libera a ambas manos de sus respectivas ocupaciones para consagrarlas a la mucho más importante tarea de sujetar las caderas de Mark y así empezar a follárselo, despacio (y hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo parece estallar de alegría porque _yaerahora_ ). Eduardo escoge un ritmo lento y agonioso, que va volviendo a Mark líquido bajo sus manos y que al propio Eduardo le está derritiendo las entrañas. Ninguno de los dos durará mucho más tiempo, y Eduardo sabe que debe hacer un último esfuerzo, una última lucha por la coherencia, porque Mark vea lo que a Eduardo le cuesta tenerla y mantenerla, todo por culpa suya-. Mark. _Mark_. Estos labios... -con los dedos se los busca y Mark le atrapa el índice entre los dientes, lo chupa hacia dentro y Eduardo tiene que forzarse, rasparse la garganta dolorosamente para hablando-. Tú boca me vuelve loco, me, me, _todo..._. Creo que sería capaz de correrme sólo besándote los labios hasta dejártelos hechos polvo...

Mark gruñe. 

- _Wardo_. 

-Y tu cara... Tu cara, es perfecta... - Mark está riendo otra vez, agachando la mirada _otra vez_ , y el gesto en esta ocasión es algo brusco, Mark gime cuando Eduardo le coge por el pelo y le obliga a levantar la cara. Por un instante Eduardo se bloquea pensando que le ha hecho daño, pero eso es antes de darse cuenta de la luz en los ojos de Mark, del afecto que irradian, y así de fácil es como le vuelven las palabras a la boca.- Mark, de verdad... Es verte y perder la concentración... Me, me distraes. Tu cara, tu boca, tus ojos me distraen... Me, _me vuelves loco_ , Mark. 

-Y tú a mí -suspira Mark de repente, arrastrando las manos de Eduardo de su cintura hasta su polla, presionando sus cuerpos juntos al máximo, y Eduardo no sabe qué hacer con eso que acaba de escuchar, no sabe qué más decir, no sabe qué otra cosa puede hacer que no sea dejarse llevar por la cadencia acelerada que su cuerpo exige, y aferrarse a Mark, hasta que el orgasmo estalla en su piel y le golpea todos los rincones del cuerpo con latigazos eléctricos. Mark sigue balanceándose desesperadamente hasta que Eduardo hunde el rostro en su espalda y le muerde la nuca, y se corre en su mano con el nombre de Eduardo en los labios. 

Pasa tranquilamente medio minuto antes de que les vuelva algo de lucidez, y se les ocurra moverse. Mark suelta un quejido cuando Eduardo sale de él, y con cierta urgencia Eduardo les pone cara a cara, aparta el pelo del rostro de Mark para asegurarse que no hay señales de dolor por ninguna parte. Mark sonríe ante el gesto, hecho polvo, y hunde la cara en el pecho de Eduardo, que le rodea con los brazos automáticamente. 

Se duchan juntos y Eduardo tiene que ordenarle a su cuerpo que no se emocione mientras observa como el agua se mezcla con las gotas de su propia corrida deslizándose por los muslos de Mark. Una vez limpios y frescos en la cama, el silencio se vuelve un tanto denso entre ellos. Eduardo intuye que Mark no ha terminado de digerir qué acaba de pasar y él tampoco quiere presionarle (hay que señalar el error, no echarlo en cara), así que espera pacientemente a que Mark reaccione como quiera reaccionar, jugando distraídamente con los rizos que le salpican la mejilla. 

Y en un momento dado, cuando Eduardo está casi a punto de cerrar los ojos y rendirse al sueño, Mark se incorpora abruptamente, mirando a Eduardo con el ceño fruncido. 

-¿Qué? -pregunta Eduardo, sereno, listo para lo que sea. Mark abre y cierra la boca varias veces antes de espetar, casi con ofensa:

-¿Quién coño me pasa revista _a mí_?

Eduardo suspira y se incorpora también, odiando el tono paternalista que va a tener que utilizar, pero es que hay veces en las que Mark no le da otra salida. 

-Mark, ¿te has fijado en que a la vecina de enfrente sólo se le acaba la sal cuando tú estás en casa? -Mark le mira con los ojos como platos. 

-Eh... ¿ _Qué_?

-O, ya que estamos, según me ha dicho Chris, hay un tal Joel de programación que muy amablemente baja todos los días al Starbucks de enfrente de las oficinas a por un frapuccino para ti. 

-Va a por frapuccinos para todos -replica Mark y Eduardo niega con la cabeza, mientras le da unas palmaditas de consolación al muslo. 

-No, Mark, Joel _no_ va a por frapuccinos para todos -ante esto, Mark da un respingo indignado, como cada vez que alguien cercano a él comenta lo práctico y divertido que es Twitter. 

- _Pero bueno_ -farfulla, con cara de sentirse traicionado, y Eduardo está riendo sin poder evitarlo, y le está besando en la cara, en la nariz y en las mejillas sin dejar de reír, porque no puede ser que una persona tenga en su interior tanto la capacidad para ser muy borde como para resultar extremadamente adorable. 

Eduardo le besa una vez más en los labios, y murmura con dulzura, mirándole a los ojos:

-Pero, ¿no te lo dicho? Qué estás buenísimo, Mark -y esta vez Mark no aparta la mirada, mira a Eduardo a los ojos sin parpadear, pero por intenso, el momento también es breve, y pronto vuelve a escabullirse acostándose de nuevo sobre la cama. Eduardo va con él, sin decir nada más, sólo entrelazando sus piernas debajo de las sábanas y hundiendo el rostro en la espalda de Mark, aceptando de nuevo que, como con tantas otras cosas en Mark, esta es una más en la que Eduardo va a tener que esperar antes de poder decidirse sobre el estado de las aguas.

***

El domingo, poco antes de mediodía, la vecina de enfrente se pasa a buscar mantequilla, y Mark obliga a Eduardo a fingir que él no está en casa y a convencerla de que se han pasado al veganismo y que en consecuencia ya no se compra mantequilla en esa casa. Esa misma semana, Chris le pregunta a Eduardo si sabe el motivo por el cual Mark se ha vuelto tan reacio a las invitaciones a café, y Eduardo empieza a temerse que la única consecuencia de la estrategia haya sido que ahora Mark se dedique a rehuir activamente a cualquier potencial pretendiente. Que, bueno, desde el punto de vista de Eduardo, tampoco es que sea una idea _tan_ terrible. Pero no es para nada lo que él pretendía, y de hecho sigue sin saber con certeza si algo de todo aquello que le dijo a Mark le convenció mínimamente.

No obstante, las dudas empiezan a disiparse cuando otro sábado, ya con el otoño acortando los días y enfriando las calles, Eduardo se topa con Mark en la habitación mirándose al espejo, con una cazadora nueva que al parecer se ha comprado en e-bay, él solito. Eduardo no sale de su asombro porque, si bien comprar ropa por internet tampoco es que demuestre un gran interés por la estética y demás, debe ser la primera vez en su vida que Mark se ha comprado algo de ropa utilizando un criterio de selección diferente al de "no es necesario lavar a mano".

Y además, se la está probando delante del espejo, y antes de percatarse de que Eduardo había entrado en la habitación, Eduardo le ve asintiendo con aprobación a su reflejo. La misma aprobación que, parece ser, espera ahora de Eduardo. 

-¿Qué te parece? - pregunta, plantándose a su lado, prestándose a examen. 

El color del vaquero es claro, y los puños están algo rasgados, todo muy punk. Es sencilla y juvenil, muy Mark, y aunque francamente Eduardo no le ve el encanto a las costuras deshilachadas, para Mark la cazadora le parece bien, le parece genial. Pero antes de anunciar esto, coge a Mark por las solapas de la cazadora y le empuja hasta situarle enfrente del espejo porque _quiero verte bien_. Mark se sonroja y agacha un poco la cabeza antes de encarar el cristal, pero una vez superada esta timidez, mira a Eduardo expectante, y como siempre, esos ojos azules consiguen que todo aquello entorno a Mark y él se vuelva borroso. 

-Te queda muy bien -afirma Eduardo, convencido, paseando las manos por los brazos de Mark-. Estás muy guapo, Mark. -Y Mark se sonroja más aún, como hacen la mayoría de las personas cuando les echan un cumplido. Pero esta vez además parece que se lo cree un poquito, si ese deje de satisfacción en su sonrisa es algún indicativo. Para extrañeza de Eduardo, empieza a ponerse más colorado todavía y con un ademán vago, señala a la totalidad del espejo.

-Esto... Mmm...Aún no lo has... O sea, ¿lo vas a dejar ahí siempre? -pregunta en tono aparentemente despreocupado. 

Eduardo parpadea, descolocado por un segundo; es entonces cuando ve el reflejo de Mark mordiéndose el labio, y comprende qué intenciones hay y por dónde van. 

Eduardo se ve a sí mismo sonreír peligrosamente en el espejo. 

-La verdad es que había pensado en dejarlo aquí una temporada. 

-¿Sí?

-Sip.

-Hmm... -Mark ladea la cabeza, falsamente pensativo, y un segundo después, añade en tono resuelto:- Me parece bien -y basta con que sonría mientras lo dice para que Eduardo dé por zanjada la comedia, y sin dejar que Mark se dé la vuelta, empiece con quitarle la chaqueta.


End file.
